A Valentines Day to Remember
by Lidi999
Summary: It's Valentines day in the House of Anubis! Poor Nina no boyfriend so this Valentines it going to suck. Right? I stink a summaries.


Back to You  
>By: Lidi999<p>

_(I don't own the love story that is Fabian and Nina._

_Okay and I know it says short story, but this isn't. If you must know it's a long short story.)_

I, Nina Martin, was sitting on the sofa of House of Anubis flipping through my latest homework. Bored out of my mind! "Uh." I moaned at the page.

"What you doing?" A voice said, I looked up, Amber was standing over me, smiling.

"Homework Am." I told her,

"Homework? Nina..."

"Amber. I have to do it."

Amber rolled her eyes, "So you know what day is tomorrow right?"

I looked at her questioningly. It wasn't Amber's birthday already, was it?

"Valentines day!"

I rolled her eyes, "Am." Valentines day was stupid holiday for girls who have boyfriends.

"Nina! Valentines day! The day of love! And since I'm single, I'm going to make this your best Valentines day ever!"

"Amber! No! No! And no times a million!" I complained.

Amber rolled her eyes, "Fine, then I'll match Fabian with Joy." She started to stand up.

I grabbed her arm, "You wouldn't!"

"I would." Amber said smiling evil.

"But, but Amber!"

"Then let me make this the best Valentines ever for you! PLEASE!" Amber said giving me her saddest face.

I sighed, "Fine Amber, but nothing too grand."

"But that will ruin all the fun!" Amber laughed, then she skipped out of the living room.

_"What have I done?"_ I thought to myself.

LIDILIDILIDI

I was standing in the bathroom, washing my face, when the all to normal call floated up stairs, "It's ten o'clock," Victor called up, "you have five minutes and then I want to hear a pin... drop." I rolled my eyes and opened the bathroom door.

"Whoa! Sorry." Someone cried as they bumped into me sending me to the floor.

I looked up Joy was holding her hand out to me. I stood up, ignoring her hand. "It's okay." I muttered.

Joy smiled, I sighed and slid past her. Joy made me sick to my stomach. So perky, so preppy, so in love with Fabian. Not that I cared. Fabian and I had been dating, we ended. He deserved the right to like whoever, even if she was a total pain.

"Nina!"  
>I looked up straight into the eyes of Fabian who was standing in front of me. "Nina! Hey."<p>

"Fabian? Hi. What are you doing up here? It's ten."

"Yeah but it's just that-"  
>"NINA!" Amber came bursting out of our room, "Nina!"<p>

I turned to her relived, "What Amber?"

"Nina! I can't find my lotion!"

"Amber, you put it in your desk this morning." I told her.

"Nina! I looked there!"

"Amber then I don't know where it is." I said.

"Fine! When I get _wrinkles _I'm blaming you!" Amber cried, "And besides its time for bed."

"Bed?" Fabian asked.

Amber nodded and grabbed me by my wrist, "Goodnight Fabian."

"Night?" Fabian said as we disappeared into our room.

"Nina, you can't talk to your Valentines day match till tomorrow."

"Oh so now Fabian is my match?" I asked sitting down on my bed.

"Yep!"

"He will not be happy with that, he is in LOVE with Joy."

Amber rolled her eyes, "Fabian. Is. Not. In. _Love. _WITH JOY!"

I sighed, "Yeah he is. He is with her all the time! He, even though he says we are friends, won't hang out with me like he does Joy!"

"Nina! That's why I'm going to do my magic."

"Whatever Amber."

"Don't doubt the dating guru! Now, goodnight Nina."

"Night Am."

LIDILIDI

Fabian:

I backed away from door. Nina though I was in love with Joy! No, no way! I liked Nina. Nina Martin. The girl I couldn't help but be a _fool_ around. I hated myself!

"What's the long face for?" Eddie asked when I walked in our room.

"What long face?" I asked.

"The, I look like I've been crushed by a girl, long face," Eddie replied.

"It's nothing," I lied.

"Sure, but anyway some one left a note for you, it's on your desk. And man, don't worry, I didn't read it."

I looked at my desk, sure enough a little white card was laying on it. I picked it up.

_Dear Fabian,_

_ So what's your Valentines day plans? There is this new movie coming out and I'm dying to see it! Want to go?_

_ -Xoxo_

_ Joy _

**(Quick A.N. I KNOW Joy just said she was over Fabian, but we all know it's a lie. She'll be back on Fabian next week. I hate her.)**

"Man!"

I jumped, "Eddie! Were you reading over my shoulder."

Eddie nodded.

"Why?"

"She's not the one you want is she?"

I shook my head, "I like another girl."

"Who?"

I sighed, "Nina."

"Ah so us American _do _have charm."

"We were dating, Nina and I. When we broke up. And now I want her back."

"But since you broke up, Joy has been non-stop at you," Eddie said.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, man, tomorrow is Valentines day. Maybe you should do something special for Nina."

"Maybe."

LIDILIDI

Nina:

"Wake up! Wake up! NINA! Nina Martine you get your lazy butt out of that bed!"

I opened my eyes Amber was standing over me.

"Amber," I moaned, "I've never seen you ever get up this early in my WHOLE life!"

"It's Valentines day!" She wailed, "That's why I'm up bright and early."

"Is Vera even cooking yet?" I asked.

"Nope?"

"AMBER!"

"Nina for this to be the best Valentines ever, you have to wake up early and let me do your hair and makeup."

"Fine," I said standing up, "do your worst."

Amber smiled, "Sure thing!"

I rolled my eyes.

LIDILIDI

When I came down for breakfast I felt all eyes on me.

Amber had curled my hair and then put a heart shaped clip in it. For Valentines! She had cried when I asked why. She also had debated three different lip glosses before deciding, Berry, Berry Pink was the right shade of pink.

I quickly took my seat at the breakfast table beside Patricia.

"Whoa what happened?" Patricia whispered.

"Amber."

That was all Patricia need, she burst out laughing.

"Morning."

I looked up, Fabian had just walked in and was now staring at me.

"Nina?" He asked,

I wanted to die, "Morning Fabian."

Fabian sat down in his chair, "What happened to your face and hair?"

I blushed, "Do you not like it? It was all Am-"

"HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!"

I rolled my eyes, Joy came dancing into the room. "Morning Fabes," She sang, I rolled my eyes again, "So have you thought about the movie?" She asked.

Fabian glanced down the table at Amber.

"DON'T SAY ANYTHING!" She mouthed. Fabian nodded and stuck a spoon full of cereal in his mouth.

Joy stared at him, "Fabian?"

Fabian didn't even look up, I smiled a little. Maybe this Valentines would be good.

LIDILIDI

** This break which you could skip over, but you won't. Best episode of House of Anubis ever came on 2-10-12. Ok I guess it's not the best, Nina cursed all her friends, but anyway! Who FINALLY kissed Eddie (And a lot of kissing at that!) PATRICIA DID! Who did Fabian remember? NINA! Not Joy, not Joy! Who said she was giving up on crushing on Fabian, JOY DID! (Someone is going to have to inform Fabian about that when he get's his memory back.) Oh and that cute little scene between Poppy and Jerome. That was so cute! He hugged his sister! And Poppy was like, "You should go celebrate." Looking at Mara. Jara! **

** Couple I want to see:**

** Fabina- Fabian and Nina**

** Jara- Mara and Jerome**

** Peddie- Patricia and Eddie**

** Amfie - Amber and Alfie **

** Ok break over! Time for the story! **

Fabian:

Was I an idiot? Yes. Why couldn't I just say, Hey Nina, I like you. I had been so brave with her last year. I told her what I thought, at the end. Now I was tripping over myself when she was around.

Again I was pretty sure I hated myself. A lot.

"Fabian?"

I looked up, Amber was walking towards me.

"The dating guru senses something is wrong, again."

I sighed, "Yeah, there is."

"Love?"

I nodded, "Amber, I'm so lost."

Amber smiled, "Dating guru will help all!"

"Amber, how do you tell a girl your in love with her when you already broke up once."

Amber smiled, "So this is a Nina question?"

"No..."

"Fabian don't lie we all know you have only had ONE girlfriend."

"Fine, it is Nina. I don't know how to tell I love her and I want to be her boyfriend again. I miss her."

Amber rolled her eyes, "Fabian, first, thank you for this morning not talking to Joy. That was very good. Second YOU IDIOT!"

I jumped, "What?"

"Nina likes you back! You two are just blind! You can't tell the other one likes you! Gosh, sometimes I wonder how they count you as a genius Fabian."

I sighed, "Uh, not my fault! I don't understand how to read girls."

Amber rolled her eyes, "Fabian, you realize Nina is never mad at you for long. You are the one person she is most worried about. She get's mad when you hang with Joy. Does none of this scream to you that she is in LOVE with you?"

"Yes? No."

"Fabian!" Amber screamed.

"Amber inside voice!"

"Sorry, just Fabian what is today?"

"Valentines Day."

"And Valentines is the day of?"

I stared at her.

"LOVE FABIAN!"

"AMBER!"

"Sorry," Amber sighed, "It's just, did you never think about today, being the day? The day you tell Nina."

I was about to reply when suddenly a voice said, "Tell Nina what?"

I turned around, Nina was standing there.

Amber smiled, "How much he loves-"

"That hair clip you have," I said cutting off Amber.

Nina touched the hair clip, "It's Amber's."

Amber laughed, "But I let her barrow it for _Valentines._"

"That's nice Amber," I said, "Now I've got to go, study." Then I turned and took off, all the way screaming at myself in my head. Why? Why! Couldn't I tell Nina.

Nina:

"What was that?" I asked Amber.

"A stupid boy," Amber muttered. Then she turned and walked off. I stood there, so confused.

"-_you tell Nina." I caught the last bit of what Amber was saying I rounded the corner. "Tell Nina why?" I asked._

_ Fabian spun around and stared._

_ "How much he loves-"_

_ "That hair clip you have." Fabian had butted in._

_ "It's Amber's." I muttered._

_ "But I let her barrow it for Valentines." Amber said giving her death glare to Fabian. _

Then Fabian had taken off.

I sighed, all I wanted was Fabian to tell me he liked me. That's all I cared about. Last year, he had been so perfect. This year, I felt like someone was building a big wall in-between us. And only sometimes could I break through and see Fabian.

The bell rang above me, time to go home. I sighed, Valentines day was running out.

LIDILDI

Back at House of Anubis I was sitting at my desk writing my paper that was due for French. When there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Amber cried.

I sighed, "Ok."

Amber opened the door and gasped, "Nina!"

I jumped up, "What is it Amber?"

Amber spun around she was holding a dozen red rose, "The card says to Nina," She announced.

I took them, "I'll love you till the last one dies." I read.

"Aww, that's so sweet."

I rolled my eyes, "Uh without roots and water these roses will die fast. So I guess he doesn't love me a lot."

Amber bit her lip, "What about that rose in the middle, what's wrong with it?"

I picked it up and gasped, "It's plastic!"

"That one is not going to die," Amber said.

"Amber! You know what that means right?"

"Uh, no?"

"Whoever sent these says he will love me forever."

"Aw!"

"Do you think it's Fabian?" I asked.

Amber shrugged, "Why don't you ask him?"

"Amber..."

"Go Nina! He's probably, _studying, _you can sure interrupt him from that." Amber said crossing her arms.

"Amber but what if it wasn't him?"

"Nina not to be rude, but what other guy would? Eddie, from a rumor I heard, is in love with Patricia. Jerome is Mara's? Alfie is well, Alfie. And that leaves one guy in this house, Fabian."

"Fine!" I cried, "I'll go find Fabian and ask him."

Amber smiled, "First please let me fix your hair!"

"AMBER!"

"Nina!"

LIDILIDI

After twenty minutes of pure torture, Amber finally let me go.

I took off, quickly jogging through the living room and kitchen, where Fabian wasn't to be found and then I went to Fabian's room.

"Knock, knock." I called shoving the door open.

"Who is it?" Eddie called. I stepped inside.

"Oh, Hey Nina," Eddie said.

"Hey Eddie, where is Fabian?" I asked.

Eddie shrugged, "He was here, then he left. Haven't seen him since."

I rolled my eyes, "By the way, before I leave, there is a rumor going around your in love with Patricia. Good luck."

Eddie stared at me, "Whatever."

"She's a tough one. Never been much for the love," I told him.

"I'm going to change that," Eddie said crossing his arms.

"So you are in love with her? My advice tell her soon, before she gives up," Then I turned and walked out of the room.

LIDILIDI

I kept searching but Fabian wasn't in school, at the library or anywhere in school. Nobody had seen him for awhile.

"Who you looking for sweetie?" Trudy asked me when I walked into the library.

"Fabian, you haven't seen him have you?"

Trudy shook her head, "Sorry, I haven't sweetie."

I sighed, "Thanks Trudy. I'll keep looking."

But now it was getting late and I couldn't find Fabian anywhere. What if he had gone out on a date with Joy?

There was one last place, I could search, but if Fabian wasn't there I was going to give up.

I headed out towards our Sibuna meeting place out in the woods. Crossing my fingers the whole way. I hoped he was there, I hoped he was the one who had sent me the roses. The one who was in love with me.

I slowly crept down the hill, stepping carefully over sticks. If Fabian was there I wanted him to be surprised.

As I came to the bottom of the hill, I peered around the old tree, on the ground a school bag, a blanket, and a basket. I walked forward.

On top of the basket was a note: Nina, was written on the outside.

_Guess you got the Roses?  
>Did Amber send you? We may have schemed. Happy Valentines Nina!<em>

_ -The guy who is crazy for you._

_ P.s. SURPRISE!_

"Surprise?" I asked out loud.

"Surprise," Someone repeated in my ear.

I turned around Fabian was standing there, "FABIAN!" I cried hugging him.

"Hey Nina," He said.

"So I'm guessing this picnic is for us?"

Fabian made a face, "No, it's all for me!"

"Fabian!" I cried hitting his arm.

"Yes of course Miss. Martin, it's for us."

I smiled and sat down on the blanket, Fabian sat down beside me. "So your the guy crazy for me?" I said waving the note.

Fabian laughed, "Yea."

"And what about Joy?"

Fabian sighed, "Amber warned me this was going to come up."

"Amber?"

Fabian laughed, "Silly girl, what question do you want first Amber or Joy?"

"Amber," I said.

Fabian smiled, "Amber helped me set this whole thing up, she is the dating guru."

"What," I asked, "Amber was helping me."

Fabian laughed, "I guess she helped both of us." He reached for my hand.

"No!" I cried. Fabian gave me a confused look, "Boy tells girl about Joy."

Fabian sighed, "Nina, how many times must I tell you. I- Joy is just my friend, if that. Your my best friend. I'm sorry for how I've been acting. It's just when we broke up, I was so confused."

"Me too."

"I didn't know how to act."

I smiled, "So, I'm the only girl for you?"

Fabian smiled, his eyes sparkling, "Nina Martin there is no other girl in this world that I would want other then you."

"Fabian Rutter, there is no other guy in the whole _universe _I would want other then you."

Fabian laughed, "Good one Nina. The whole universe." He took my hand.

I smiled, "Guess that means I like you more."

"No you don't," Fabian said his face inches from mine, "because I love you Nina."

Then we kissed and my heart picked up. Oh I had missed being this close with Fabian.

When we broke apart I put my head on his shoulder, "Fabian, I love you too."

Fabian smiled at me, "Let's never let anything anyone says get between us again."

"We will always be best friends even if are dating," I told him.

Fabian smiled, "So are we back together."

I looked up at him, "Does this answer your question." I kissed him again.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said when we broke apart.

"Shoot! You were suppose to take it as a no." I joked.

Fabian rolled his eyes, "Nina."

I smiled, "I missed you Fabian."

"I missed you too Nina."

And then we sat out there till dinner, and when we came in holding hands everyone clapped. Expect Joy who sat with her arms crossed.

And that was the Valentines Day to Remember.

The End

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it. I miss having Fabian and Nina together. I miss them so much! THEY ARE SUPER CUTE! Well there is nothing really to say because I basically put it up there in that break. **

** Well, hope you liked the short long story.**

** Lidi999**


End file.
